


Tales of Death

by CobaltPaladin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, magic frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltPaladin/pseuds/CobaltPaladin
Summary: A secret outside the Toby Dog room is discovered by a Genocider. We'll all be burning in hell soon.





	1. Moby Dick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Inspired by Insaneshadowfangirl - not any of her stories, but her writing style.

Glyde floated around the MDR, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce on the human. The weird thing holding its knife lightly, a strange, evil lok on their face. Glyde was ready for them. For anyone, really. He hadn't talked to anyone other than Toby the pomeranian for a few years now. He had make himself the greatest, better than anyone else before him, a star to rival Mettaton himself. The human would be great practice.  
  
Chara prowled around the MDR, Frisk's body bending to her will. There had to be something here, other than the door, of course. At first she thought it was her mind playing tricks on her, making her hear something that wasn't there. Then she heard it again. The swoosh of something moving, this time accompanied by the wave of a... tail? A giant thing, easily outstripping Dogamy and Doggaressa on top of each other in hight. Chara was reminded of that human book, Moby Dick, as she looked at the great whale like monster. That Comedian was still alive. This whale would be great practice.


	2. Journal Entries 1, 5, and 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A page from Sans' journal, and a peek into the skeleton he once was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta say, I really like journal entry format. Despite Stretch's many complaints, I also took a different approach at Sans this time.

_Journal Entry 1 | Sans Serif | October 8, 201X  
i will be keeping a journal on the human's activities from this point on. before they arrived, i could've sworn i felt LOVE increasing somwhere. i just don't know the MAP values for where it was, and therefore couldn't check it out. pap's memories still haven't returned. he used to know so much. he used to have been able to help me. but i suppose it's for the best. it's easier for me to protect him like this. he still belives i'm lazy, but my bones ache with restlesssness. maybe i should talk to him?_

_Journal Entry 5 | Sans Serif | October 13, 201X  
the door lady still hasn't spoken to me for the past five days. maybe something happened? best not to dwell on such thoughts. the human is taking awfully long. i don't remember much from previous runs, but i know it usually takes them two days to get here. i haven't seen them since they entered the MDR. a feeling of dread seems to surrond me._

__

_Journal Entry 9 | Sans Serif | October 17, 201X  
i tried talking to papyrus and failed. i saw the human again, but they keep going back to the MDR. i'll talk to the innkeeper and see if the human stayed there. i just don't understand why nobody captures them. snowdrake hasn't been coming for his comedy lessons. i'm worried._

**Author's Note:**

> MDR is the Mysterious Door Room in Snowdin.


End file.
